Rayearth High Chapter II: Biology Blues
by blue-lemonade
Summary: Hikaru is back and in her first day at the new highschool. Will she make new friends, enemies, love interests? Read to find out and please review.


Rayearth High Part: 2 Biology Blues Hikaru's lesson: Some people just don't know when to shut up! By: Jen  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Hikaru opened the doors to the High School again. This time she was actually attending classes and it was like a totally new experience. She rounded the corner and headed for her locker. The halls were full of students totally different from yesterday.  
  
"Locker 215." she said as it came into view she put down her book-bag and started turning the dial. "2-38-16." she tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "Dammit!" she muttered under her breath. "2...38...16!!" she tried again. Again it didn't open, she hit it with her fist. "I really don't have time for this shit!" she said.  
  
"You really shouldn't swear like that." a girl with short blonde hair and glasses said as she turned the knob on her locker. "Especially considering your age..."  
  
"How old do you think I am?" Hikaru asked her face turning red.  
  
"I assumed you were a freshmen." the girl said sweetly, opening her locker on the first try.  
  
"How did that girl get it open so easily, everything seems so easy for her." Hikaru thought to herself.  
  
"Hey babe!" a voice came from behind.  
  
Hikaru saw Ferio walk up to Fuu and kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't know you and Ferio were an item." Hikaru exclaimed. "Umm...yeah we are." Fuu blushed and shut her locker. Ferio took her books from her and looked at Hikaru. "You must be new here, am I right." Ferio asked. "Umm...yeah." Hikaru said, a little nervous about talking to someone so popular. "I had that locker last year, you gotta jiggle the handle a little before you try to open it." he said as he popped her locker open. "You're a senior, Ferio-san." Hikaru said. "Yeah I am." Ferio said giving her a warm smile and a wink. "Nice meeting you!" he said as he walked off his arm around Fuu. Hikaru grabbed her Biology book and shut her locker. She watched them walk off. "I wish I had a boyfriend." she thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Meanwhile in the Biology room..  
  
"You know what I heard guys I heard Presea was pregnant!" a girl exclaimed. "Really!" another girl exclaimed. "Yeah I heard she slept with the coach in order to get to be cheerleading captain." "But she's so popular already, why would she do that?" "Maybe she's just a slut." the first girl said. 'I wonder if Geo knows?" another girl exclaimed. "I don't think he'd care, he's probably slept with the entire cheerleading squad!"  
  
The class grew silent as Hikaru walked in the room. All eyes were on her.  
  
"That must be the new girl." one of the gossiping girls said. "She's kinda short for her age." another girl said. "He parents were probably on heroin or something when they had her." the first girl said and giggles arose from the group.  
  
Hikaru's pace slowed, she felt a little hesitant. Her first impression wasn't turning out so well. She slowly slipped into an empty desk right behind a guy with dark hair. She was silent, she couldn't wait for the teacher to come into the room.  
  
Much to Hikaru's dismay the teacher stayed gone. Hikaru glanced around the room at her classmates. She noticed that two of the gossiping girls appeared to be sisters. One was dressed in a very low cut shirt and short skirt the other had on a nice light pink long dress. They appeared to be as different as night and day. The one sister just sat silently as the other talked on. They both had very tan skin, like the swimmer she had seen yesterday. They had beautiful long, red, hair. The one more aggressive girl had her's up in a huge braid and was wearing a lot of make-up while the other had her hair down and wore some pale pink lip gloss and eye- shadow. Neither one of them was in dress code, but Hikaru thought the one girl was dressed for an appointment or something, the other well....  
  
"Tatra-chan, aren't you going to say anything." the aggressive sister asked the other. "Have you heard any good gossip?" "Uh. no... I. I can't say I have." the quiet sister said pulling a book out of her bag. "Whatever." the girl said rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I can't believe you're related." one of the other girls said. Hikaru smiled, she could see herself possibly becoming friends with the quieter one, she seemed nice.  
  
"Sorry I'm late class." the teacher said. "There was a situation involving a couple of students in the locker room."  
  
"It was probably Presea doing it with one of the basketball players." The aggressive sister whispered to her friends. "Miss Tarta, unless you want a detention I don't want to hear anything like that in my classroom." The teacher said sternly. "He's only standing up for her because he was banging her last night." Tarta whispered to her friends and they giggled. "Miss Tarta!" the teacher yelled. "You're behavior is inappropriate and disrespectful to not only me but your fellow students.." "I will not up with it any longer, now go to the office." "Fine." Tarta fumed as she got up and walked off, Hikaru noticed that her skirt barely covered her butt and she was surprised she was ever allowed in the school at all. Apparently a lot of the boys noticed too because they whistled and made rude gestures as she walked off.  
  
Tatra stood up. "I. I'd like to apologize, Mr. Lafarga." "For my sister's behavior." "It's ok Miss Tatra, it's not your fault, we are making sure that she is punished accordingly." the teacher said. Tatra sat back down and Hikaru smiled at her. Tatra happened to see her and smiled back. Things were definitely looking up.  
  
"Now class I would like you to meet our new student." "Miss Shido, please introduce yourself." the teacher said trying to change the subject the classes minds were on. "Umm. My name is Hikaru Shido I moved here from Yokoyama High School. I'm 16 years old and in the 11th grade." she bowed and then looked around. She noticed that the guy that sat in front of her was looking at her. He was very handsome and had beautiful eyes. Hikaru felt a weird feeling come over her and her face turned red, she quickly sat down and looked towards the top of her desk.  
  
"Now class, take out your Biology books and flip to Chapter six section 3." the teacher said as he started to write on the board. The class groaned and picked up their books. Hikaru took her's out of her backpack, it was still like new even though she knew it wasn't due to the big picture of a mushroom carved on the front with the words "shrooms rule!" She flipped open to the chapter he teacher had told her to. It was a chapter on Meiosis and DNA. "Now class the gametes or sex cells..." Mr. Lafarga went on. Most of the class seemed to snap to attention at the mention of the word 'SEX', especially the guys. "Now can anyone tell me how daughter cells are formed." the teacher asked. "Meta-kun" the teacher asked can you answer the question. "Uhh.. two cells do it and then if they have a daughter it's called a daughter cell." Meta said. The class broke out in to giggles and the teacher rubbed his forehead. Hikaru raised her hand. "Miss Shido can you answer the question?" he asked. "A cell separates into 2 during Meiosis forming 2 daughter cells." "Thank-you Miss Shido, that was the answer I was looking for." the teacher said. "See class you could learn a lot from her." "Teacher's pet." one girl said glaring at her. "He's probably banging her too." another student muttered. "Naw she's too small, I mean his dick is probably bigger than..." another student started but he remembered what happened to Tarta and decided to shut up. Hikaru was silent, she couldn't wait for this class to be over. The guy that sat in front of her turned around and gave her a reassuring smile. "If you want I can take you to your next class, you know, just too keep those sick minded bastards away from you." Hikaru blushed. "Umm... yes that would be nice. Thanks.." she some how managed to stutter out. "I can't believe Lantis is talking to her." one girl said. "I know, not only is he one of the most popular guys in school, but he's a senior besides." another girl said. "She's not even that pretty, I mean that long braid is so elementary school." the first girl said. Hikaru's happy smile disappeared. Her heart longed to be back, back to her old school, with her old friends... "Excuse me girls, I'm sorry my talking is interrupting your conversation. I know it's really rude of me, but I'm going to continue interrupting it for a half hour longer." the teacher said bending down to the girl's eye level. "Umm, actually our conversation IS really important and..." the girl started to say. "Just do what I say." the teacher said giving them an evil glare. "Yes, Mr. Lafarga." the girls said in unison turning to face their books. The class went silent, except for occasional giggles from some of the students whenever the words "sex", "sperm" or "intercourse" were mentioned. But hey what could you expect, they're teenagers, and boys will be boys, no matter how old they get.  
  
When the class was finally over Hikaru packed her things in her backpack. She started to walk off, but Lantis tapped her on the shoulder. "Did you forget what I said earlier." Lantis asked a warm smile on his face. "Gee.. I guess I did." Hikaru said grinning, again the cat ears appeared, but nobody seemed to notice. "Baka.." Lantis said ruffling her hair. Hikaru grinned. All the girls glared at her and she could see them whispering, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, nor did she want to. She followed Lantis out of the room and into the hallway. "So what class do you have next?" Lantis asked. Hikaru noticed how his voice really sounded interested. "Umm..Phys. Ed." she said. "Really, are you good at any sports." "Yeah, I'm pretty good at ice skating actually." "Well, maybe sometime we could go ice skating together, what do you think?" Hiakru stopped walking. "Did he just ask me out on a date?" she asked herself.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, I'm such a pain in the butt aren't I. ^_^  
  
Next chapter: Phys. Ed, Hikaru meets Presea, more new enemies, and friends.  
  
I know the class sounds imature but, I'm basing this off of what my Biology class was like. Sure I was in 11th grade, but most of the class acted like Elementary students once the word sex was mentioned. It was crazy.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. Jen sailorsuzaku@hotmail.com 


End file.
